1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic device assemblies, and particularly to an electronic device assembly having a thermal module for heat dissipation, a printed circuit board (PCB) and a back plate for protecting the PCB.
2. Related Art
Developments in computer chip technology have given computers central processing units (CPUs) with more functions and faster processing speeds. Accordingly, modern CPUs generate copious amounts of heat. Excessive heat can adversely affect operation of the computer system, and cause the system to become unstable. Therefore, a thermal module is widely used to remove heat from a CPU of a computer.
Referring to FIGS. 5-6, a conventional electronic device assembly includes a thermal module 1, a CPU 2, a socket 3, a PCB 4, a back plate 5, and a plurality of bolts 6 and nuts 7. The thermal module 1 is attached to the CPU 2, the CPU 2 is connected with the socket 3, and the socket 3 is mounted on the PCB 4. The back plate 5 is attached to an underside of the PCB 4, to reduce deformation of the PCB 4. The bolts 6 are respectively extended through the thermal module 1, the PCB 4 and the back plate 5, and respectively threadedly engaged with the nuts 7. The electronic device assembly is thus fixed together.
However, as shown in FIG. 7, the PCB 4 is still prone to be deformed in assembly. This adversely affects stability of the electronic device assembly.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device assembly having a back plate that effectively prevents a PCB of the assembly from being deformed.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an electronic device assembly includes a PCB, a socket mounted on the PCB, a CPU connected with the socket, a thermal module in thermal contact with the CPU, and a back plate attached to an underside of the PCB opposite the CPU. The back plate includes a pair of recessed portions, and a protruding portion between the recessed portions. The protruding portion is configured to abut against the PCB and thereby prevent deformation of the PCB. A plurality of bolts extends through the recessed portions of the back plate, the PCB and the thermal module, and respectively threadedly engages with a plurality of nuts. The electronic device assembly is thereby fixed together.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: